OSCURIDAD
by daikidiota
Summary: Sing le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pese a vivir en ella. Porque creció en medio del hambre y la pobreza, porque sufrió la presión de un rol que no le correspondía. Porque perdió a su amigo, su ídolo, e incluso a su hermano. Su vida era un callejón sin salida en el cual se adentraba más y más. ¿Encontraría su luz en aquellos que se iban?
1. Advertencia

Vieran tremenda cagada que me acabo de mandar. Al parecer, he cometido un ligero (gravísimo) error gracias a la Wiki de Banana Fish. ¡Qué poronga!

Pensé que Lao y Sing eran hermanos, pero en realidad son primos. Digo, la Wiki me decía que eran medios hermanos por parte de madre. Me siento vilmente estafada, como cuando compras esa máquina que te jura hacer helados y no hace una mierda.

En fin, siento muchísimo el desliz cometido por mi parte, pero pensándolo bien, decidí no cambiarlo. Aparte de que primero; todo me da paja, segundo; ya tengo casi todo planeado y tercero; mi objetivo con Lao era representar el amor fraternal que este sentía hacia Sing.

Digo, el hecho de que sean biológicamente primos, no significa que por el alma, estos sean hermanos. Así que pienso que no hay diferencia en cambiar algo o no. Simplemente Lao está aquí para representar el amor entre hermanos, sean biológicos o no. Sin embargo, aquí en esta historia son mitad hermanos.

Ah, y otra cosa. Tenía planeado hacer sólo siete capítulos para no hacer la cosa tan larga. Sin embargo, escribir es mi pasión, y lamentablemente me exigí más de lo debido. Es decir, no me conformo con siete capítulos. Sing y su entorno merecen ser analizados y profundizados, por lo que aumentaré un par de capítulos más.

De verdad lo siento :(

Espero este error no sea impedimento para disfrutar las ñoñerías que subo. ¡Disfruten!

Se despide, Yad.

3


	2. Dentro de lo oscuro

Los humanos crecemos. Es el ciclo natural de la vida, el camino a través de los años que suma nuestro todo, la base del existir. Así como crecemos, dejamos los cuentos de la niñez y con ellos, sus moralejas. ¿De qué sirven las moralejas si las lecciones se aprenden en la vida? Felicidad, tristeza, furia... Todo tiene su origen en las memorias de cada individuo. El siguiente relato es pues, inútil. De aquellos cuentos baratos que quedan en el olvido, pero que están allí, pidiendo una voz que los cuente, una pluma que los escriba. El ser humano crece y ya no necesita introducciones.

Al menos esta historia, no empieza con un "había una vez"...

Si la melancolía fuera tiempo, si fuera un lugar, sería aquel. Sus cabellos color carbón iban desordenándose gracias a la brisa, que corría con tanta fuerza que golpeaba las hojas de los árboles bruscamente, pero caían en silencio. El otoño causaba miles de sensaciones, ser corto y a su vez abrumador. La noche no tardaría en llegar, las horas habían pasado cuales estrellas fugaces.

Sing estaba de rodillas sobre el pasto y huía del roce áspero del viento manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. No rezaba. Se le acabaron las ideas para oraciones y repetirlas ya le llenaría cinco rosarios católicos. Igual, fue el único que asistió al entierro de su hermano. La mayoría de los chinos estaban igual de muertos, y los demás se declararon en disidencia conforme se destapaba el escándalo de Banana Fish. Sólo era él que quedaría en el cementerio hasta que él lo considerase correcto, o ya, que lo sacaran a patadas después de tantas insistencias.

La tumba de Lao se encontraba en las lejanías del camposanto, evidencia de que a duras penas pudo juntar el dinero suficiente para evitar la fosa común prestándose dinero. De sólo pensar en su hermano mayor pudriéndose con cualquiera, le horrorizaba. Si se podría, que se pudriera en paz. Era lo más digno que le podía dar.

Abrió los ojos, extendió su mano hacia la lápida, y palpó el mármol con suavidad. El escalofrío le recorrió desde el brazo hasta la espalda.

Lo siento, Lao... No pude juntar dinero para cremarte. No soy más que un mocoso idiota. Y su suposición quizá no errara.

¿Era apto para hacerce cargo de toda la mierda en Chinatown? Lo hubiera sido, mas no ahora. Tenía catorce años; edad en la cual debía estar en la escuela o saliendo con chicas. Pero no, a sus catorce ya estaba asignado a lidiar con todo el barrio chino de Manhattan, cuando hace unos meses lideraba a una jauría de perritos falderos aspirantes a gángster. Si Shorter Wong no hubiera visto talento en él, estaría exactamente al lado de Lao.

De repente, cuando este desapareció, se vio arrinconado entre los asuntos post Banana Fish, la creciente depresión de Eiji Okumura y el luto que ambos debían guardar.

Una pulalada y una bala destruyeron tantas vidas en un segundo... ¿Realmente son buenos los hombres que tienen razones para usar un arma? Quizá Lao fue egoísta, quizá Ash también. Al fin y al cabo muertos estaban los dos.

Por mi culpa. Gracias a mi insensatez, mis malas acciones. Arruiné la vida de todos... Y para colmo ni siquiera te tengo, Lao.

Dio su vida por Sing como Ash por Eiji. Un amor destrozó el otro.

—Niño, ahora sí tienes que irte—le interrumpió un guardia, de aspecto fantasmagórico, pero de una voz suave que tranquilizaba—. Hoy día el cementerio entra en mantenimiento. Cerraremos temprano.

¿Niño? ¡Jo, hombre! ¡Lo que daría por ser un niño!, quiso decirle. La tristeza era demasiada como para hacerlo al estilo del Sing de cada día. En cambio, se puso de pie, terminando más sucios sus típicos harapos.

—En seguida lo haré—comunicó con tono débil.

El hombre, que no parecía tener más de veinte años, fijó sus quiméricos ojos celestes en la piedra delante suyo. Luego, se observó cara a cara con Sing, y los dos, con mucha pena.

"Lao Yen Tai, en memoria de su hermano".

La fecha databa cierto día de octubre, cerca a la llegada del invierno. Precisamente un ayer.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida, pequeño. Al menos eres el único que queda en la línea de los Yen Ta...

—Ese no es mi apellido—aclaró antes que terminara la frase—. En realidad era mi medio hermano por parte de madre.

El rostro del sujeto ensombreció, y notó que no había consuelo para el jovencito frente a sí. Sing, por su lado, permaneció imperturbable. Se sacudió los vaqueros rotosos, cabeceó a modo de despedida y buscó la salida. No tenía ganas de cruzar palabra con nadie. El remordimiento cerró su garganta. Ahora más que nunca deseaba estar solo perdiéndose en los últimos anaranjados toques de la tarde.

Pocos amores hay tan puros como el fraternal. Claro que hay historias de hermanos que se odian, como la de Caín y Abel, o la de Jacob y Esaú. Pero si la ambición no tomaba lugar, hay menciones de bellas historias, y entre ellas está la adoración fraterna que Sing y Lao sentían pese a todo.

Los orígenes de Lao Yen Tai eran incluso más miserables que los de Soo Ling mismo. Fue producto de una violación por quién sabrá quién en Chinatown años atrás. La mujer decidió criar al niño, aunque su estado mental no fuese excelente. Lao nació en medio del dolor, y creció con él, llevando el apellido completo de su progenitora. Obviamente, Sing jamás supo esto y que esa era la razón por la cual su "Big Bro" era tan arisco y pedante con todo el mundo. No iba de pelea en pelea, pero su mirada iba siempre agresiva, llena del más grande repudio.

Lao era un amargado. ¡Todo el mundo le caía mal! ¿Qué se le pasaba por el seso?, era lo que creía Sing, reflexionando mientras subía al bus colectivo y tomaba el asiento trasero.

La verdad es que sí, Lao odiaba su vida, los odiaba a todos. A los que lo miraban y le gritaban "bastardo", a quienes en vez de darle comida, le tiraban basura. Sí. Todo el mundo le caía mal porque ese mundo lo trató como porquería. Lao conoció la maldad humana, fue consecuencia de ella... ¿Y esperaban que fuera un ángel?

Nadie se preguntaba cómo es que el niño sobrevivía. Burlas, barbaries, comía gracias al arte del hurto. Como nadie le tuvo compasión, el optó por no tenerla tampoco. Conoció a una pandilla de niños burriers, y no tardó en unirse a ellos.

Tenía él nueve años cuando aprendió el arte de delinquir y escapar. Pasaba el tiempo y el nombre de Lao Yen Tai "El bastardo", ya no daba tanta vergüenza sino miedo. Chinatown se llenaba de ladrones, y los que iban en camino eran más avezados. Prácticamente tuvo su destino hecho mierda, comiendo por la mafia.

Se hizo de noche bastante rápido. Las luces abarrotaban Nueva York, pero seguía viéndose oscuro. La velocidad en la que el autobús era manejado hacía el espectáculo como una serie de fotogramas hermoso, pero opaco. Sing le temía a la oscuridad, así mandara bajo esta misma.

En eso éramos muy distintos—pensó el chiquillo, apoyando su brazo enflaquecido sobre la ventana—. Yo siempre le temí a la oscuridad, pero Lao vivía junto a ella.

Aunque Sing no se pusiera a pensar en ello por aflicción o simplemente por ignorancia, otra verdad oculta revela que sí, todo hombre le teme a la oscuridad y así aprenda a sobrellevarlo siempre se anhelaba una luz. Lao era ya fiel siervo de la desesperanza, sin embargo en lo recóndito, soñaba con un nuevo surgir bajo la luz de las farolas.

Tardó, pero llegó. Su madre conoció a un hombre del cual se enamoró perdidamente. El hijo y su padrastro se detestaban muerte, y por fortuna poco se veían. La confianza era nula, los cruces; desagradables. Las cenas eran incómodas y silenciosas. Si no eran gritos, eran golpes, y si no era ninguno, era desinterés. Llegó un momento en el cual Lao se hartó de los maltratos y huyó a vivir de nuevo en las calles. Por poco muere, así que luego de días, decidió volver; dándose con una nueva noticia.

"Recuerdo el día en que me enteré que ibas a nacer, pequeña mierdita", solía bromearle Lao mientras iban de aquí para allá en el colectivo. Sing, quien tenía unos siete años, sólo se ponía a lloriquear pensando que Big Bro lo odiaba a la vez que el contrario se cagaba de la risa. Ahora nunca volvería a oír esas mofas. Nunca más. Era él sólo contra el mundo.

—¿Mamá se sintió feliz cuando nací, hermanito?—Sing recordó cierto escenario al pasar por una avenida cerca de su "hogar".

—Sí, lo hizo. Tenía esperanza de que fueras menos jodido que yo, pero sí que falló, ¿eh?

Así de idiotas eran los intercambios de dudas existenciales de niño a joven, un joven muy inmaduro, que veía la solución en falsas promesas de helado de chocolate.

Recuérdalo, Lao. Me debes cincuenta y ocho helados de chocolate. Iba justo a hacerle recordar las promesas el día en que se enteró de su muerte.

Lao tampoco dijo la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Sing. Cuando el ejemplar padrastro se enteró del embarazo, desapareció más rápido que un aplauso. La mujer, que ya no podía mentalmente ni con ella misma, descargó todo su resentimiento despreciando al engendro.

"Otra porquería me sale del coño", pronunciaba. Xiaoyu, su madre, se volvía loca, se dañaba, se odiaba a sí misma. De igual forma, todo el amor que tenía para dar se marchitó gracias a una dependencia emocional que la maldijo hasta el día de su muerte.

De mentira en mentira, Lao también reaccionó con indiferencia. Uno más, uno menos. ¿Qué iba a importarle si no era nada suyo? Nunca quisieron uno más, y él tampoco. A lo mucho el bebé terminaría en una cárcel o hasta muerto. La espera le valió un comino, hasta el momento en que lo vio.

Era pequeño como un ratoncito, dormía en una paz ajena a su realidad. Su pureza no pertenecía a ese mundo. Un ángel que reposaba sobre el sofá cautivó los ojos de Lao. Contemplarlo durante unos segundos bastaron para llenarlo de un amor que experimentaba por primera vez, que impulsaba al joven rebelde a cuidar de algo que por fin era para él. Su "hermanito menor"... ¿Quién lo creería?

—Oye, Lao, ¿por qué me pusieron mi nombre?

—No entiendo casi una mierda de kanjis avanzados, pero sé que mamá te llamó "Soo Ling" porque significa "León". Aunque yo te hubiera llamado "rata". ¡Mira qué enano estás!

Sing, que bajaba del bus, sonrió como un loco al recordar sus berreos salidos de la más mínima ofensa. El festín de luces era ahora melindroso.

—¿De verdad mamá me puso el nombre por León?

Nadie respondió el susurro. Sólo los fulgores y edificios, el ruido de la cuidad que jamás duerme. Empezó su caminara hacia su pequeño y controvertido barrio. Su hogar era una barraca ubicada en cierta avenida de mala muerte, cerca del "trabajo". Las casuchas iban apiladas como torrecitas mal construidas.

—¿Y no vas a ponerle nombre, madre?—discutía Lao, cuando el recién nacido dormía después de tanto llorar.

—¿A esa porquería? Si quieres ponle Soo Ling, ya que por su culpa él se fue.

Por más que esas palabras tuvieran el poder suficiente para destrozar cualquier corazón, Lao cumplió la voluntad de su madre. La decadencia e infortunios de la fémina eran horripilantes.

"Soo Ling, ya que por su culpa, él se fue".

Culpa. El niño se llamaba culpa; ¡y miren lo chistoso! Cargaría con ella hasta el final de sus días. Los restos del amor que Xiaoyu sintió hacia un hombre, se reflejaron en el apellido.

Sing Soo Ling.

Cuando el chiquillo llegó a casa, no hubo siquiera a quién avisarle su arribo. La casa estaba justo como la dejó el viernes, y no había vuelto sino hasta hoy. Polvo y ropa regados por el suelo, graffitis sobre las paredes rocosas. Parecía un chiquero, pero pocas ganas tenía de hacer la limpieza (y siempre, no se crean), así que lanzó las zapatillas a algún lugar de la sala y se recostó sobre el duro sofá.

Eran poco más de las siete y media de la noche, y el cielo otoñal era negruzco. Sing, ya acostado bocarriba, pensaba en recuperar la meditación que en el cementerio le fue interrumpida. Velar una última noche por su hermano.

Como Lao hacía con el pequeño Sing cada día. La madre se olvidaba a menudo de que esa criatura existía. Las únicas veces que lo recordaba era cuando este se ponía a lloriquear, y le gritaba. Esas noches en las que ambos lloraban, Lao calmaba el llanto de su hermano. El nuevo hombre de la casa no tenía idea de cómo cuidarlo, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. En el fondo de ese Lao nacido para odiar, habían sentimientos que en un inicio le fueron negados a él. Esa vida compartía su destino, parte de su sangre. De un modo raro, Lao se sintió unido a Sing y a su manera, se juró protegerlo aún si la vida le costara.

Como pudo, el crecido Yen Tai buscó alimento para él y para el diminuto Soo Ling. No fue un éxito. Muchas veces (por no decir la mitad), se quedaban sin un bocado el día entero, y una buena comilona era comer 2 veces, omitiendo la cena. ¿Qué era lo máximo que estaba en sus manos? Once años era una edad demasiado temprana para entrar en las redes de la mafia, su nombre ameritaba el título de un "famoso" burrier, que era más conocido por ser el fruto de una noche de tal mandamás en la región. A eso, Lao lo llamaba tener una suerte de la patada. Sing no se alimentó bien, pero vivía.

Dos años después viviendo como de costumbre, ocurrió lo peor. Un día, Lao llegaba de la venta diaria, abrió la puerta y encontró lo que dictó el fatídico final para Xiaoyu Yen Tai.

Colgada de una soga, con el pescuezo marcado y el rostro pálido, del cual corrían algunas lágrimas. Sing dormitaba en el mismo sofá en el cual discurría ahora, pero no quedó memoria de tal horror.

—¿Mamá nos amaba?.

—Sí.

No.

—¿Papá estaría orgulloso de mí?

—Seguro que sí.

Ni siquiera te conoció, Sing. ¿Hasta cuándo te creerías ese cuento? ¿Es acaso la inocencia que no te dejaba ver? Lao mentía, Sing, mentía. Pero eras lo único que le quedaba. Él te amaba.

Ese mismo amor lo exhortó a cuidarlo durante los siguientes años. Sing creció sin entender su realidad, en un paraíso idealizado lleno de juego con los niños de la quinta, un poquito de pobreza, pero feliz. Idéntico a su padre, como gotas de agua, su reflejo en el espejo. Cabellos lisos carbón, ojos oscuros pero vivaces y prendidos de esa chispa traviesa e infantil. Su actitud, muy opuesta a la de Lao, causaba gran simpatía pese a su habitual suciedad y ropajes. Era inteligente para aprender cosas nuevas y sabía cómo y a quién hablarle.

"Ese renacuajo nació para destronarte, chinito", comentaban a menudo sus compañeros, al ver que Sing negociaba con una habilidad nata. Si los pobres argumentos de Lao, tenían para la mitad de la comida, Sing tenía el talento para convencer a los mercaderes en segundos. Las buenas apariencias que a sus ocho años este pilluelo dejó, dieron sus frutos pronto. Varios niños del barrio comenzaron a verlo como un líder y lo seguían en sus aventuras de fantasía, en las cuales sus enemigos eran magos malignos y duendes.

Nadie se creería que Lao Yen Tai, el bastardo, y Sing Soo Ling, "el joven dragón" fueran hermanos. El cotejo resultaría terrible para alguien tan lleno de rencor como Lao, empero este no cabía en su dicha. Sing estaba seguro mientras no supiera nada y se alejara de la mafia china lo más posible.

Hasta que llegó el "cambio de gobierno". Ese lapso de tiempo en el que se daban golpes de estado a los que iban en la cima de la jerarquía. Nueva York fue tomada por un tal Arthur, y los chinos se pusieron al servicio del famoso Shorter Wong, un chico de dieciséis años con gran potencial. Este era casi una persona normal viviendo en la nobleza de Chinatown, hacía las cosas muy correctamente, y la estabilidad en Manhattan dio cierta paz a las pandillas. Por lo general, todos se lo tomaron bien. Querían sangre, pero la tranquilidad tampoco estaba mal.

En tanto, Sing y Lao se conformaron con su vida. Los chinos le pedían al mayor que introdujera a ese muchachito de ya once años a su mundo, que los haría ricos y quién sabría si tal vez jefes. Lao se negaba; se negaba rotundo.

—Viejo, sé que tienes envidia, ¡pero joder! ¡Ese Gremlin que tienes por hermano es nuestra puñetera oportunidad! ¿No querías dinero? El mocoso sabría negociar, conoce al populacho—le dijeron. Lao puso la misma cara que les ponía a todos. Una acritud palpable.

—Vete a la mierda, Long. Quiero verdes, sí. Pero no a costa de mi hermano. ¿No ves que tiene once, idiota? Los tipos con los que negociamos son huesos duros de roer— aseguró. Long hizo una mueca que le daba la razón—. Es verdad que con Wong las aguas están en calma, pero estás bien imbécil si crees que voy a exponer a Sing a toda esta mierda.

—Ese mocoso es lo único que vale algo para ti, ¿no? Ni a tu madre la querías tanto.

—Yo no quería a mi madre—corrigió al instante.

—Tú no quieres a nadie... Excepto a ese niño.

«Tú tampoco querías que me convirtiera en jefe... Querías, pero no pudiste...»Porque Shorter Wong lo descubrió.

El nuevo al mando hacía reiteradas inspecciones a las áreas controladas para evitar altercados. En una de sus visitas se encontró cara a cara con Sing, que proponía a su gusto dentro de una abarrotería mayorista. La eficacia con la que lo hacía era tal, que Shorter no se dispuso a evitar que este llamara su atención.

La conexión fue magnífica. Al tener "ideales" parecidos, Shorter lo consagró como heredero de Chinatown. El pequeño Sing se llenó de esperanza con todas las cosas que conseguiría si se unía a él, y obviamente aceptó a ser el futuro "boss". ¡Sonaba increíble!

Pero al llegar a casa y contarle a su hermano la buena nueva, este reaccionó mal.

Una bofetada resonó en toda la habitación.

—¿¡Puedes decirme en qué mierda piensas, Sing!? ¡La mafia no es un puto juego de niños!

—¿Y qué? ¡Ya no soy un niño, Lao!—gritó en respuesta. Lao expandió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que su hermanito ya no era quien conocía así tan de repente— ¡¿Acaso quieres que sigamos viviendo así?! ¡Soy bueno para esto! ¡Tengo talento! ¡Podemos ganar dinero y conseguir mejores cosas!

—¡Imbécil! Wong te lavó el cerebro. Si te metes en esos asuntos, no hay retorno. ¿Quién te crees? Apenas tienes once, ¿y quieres Chinatown?

—¿De qué te quejas? Tú empezaste a los ocho.

Le cayó otra bofetada que le dejó la mejilla ardiendo. Sing, pese al dolor, tuvo valor para continuar con su queja impulsiva y desubicada, con un par de lágrimas brotantes.

—No entiendo... No me cabe en la cabeza que seas tan egoísta, hermano. Yo pienso en sacarnos a ambos de esta miseria y tú... ¡Mierda! Eres tan cruel...

Sing tapó sus sollozos con la manga de su remera. Aquella que Lao le regaló una Navidad. El rostro decaído del niño partió en pedazos el alma de Lao. Se quedó inmóvil frente a él. Ninguno de los dos estaba bien. Uno quería salir de la pobreza con cuentos y arriesgando su vida; el otro lo ataba sin decirle la verdad y darle rienda suelta a esa avecilla que buscaba libertad. De a pocos, Sing iba conociendo su mundo real y nadie, ni siquiera Lao, lo evitaría.

¿Estaba mal la desesperación de Sing o el egoísmo de Lao?

—Hermano... No me importa si me das una bofetada, dos, o mil. Ya tomé mi decisión. Al igual que tú, me hice adulto muy rápido, ¿no crees?—Miró fijamente fijamente sus ojos con dolor—. Seré la mano derecha de Shorter, no sólo por mí, sino también por ti, Big Bro.

«Por más que me dijeras algo, sabías que no iba a ceder. Te dejé en jaque. El egoísta fui yo, que no veía el dolor que también sentías».

Frente al sofá había una cómoda polvorienta, sin una TV encima. De repente en los cajones habría algo interesante, pero algo en Sing le impidió seguir su curiosidad. Más bien, un mal presentimiento. Cerca de esa cómoda se situó la discusión con su consanguíneo, la que llegó al acuerdo que dictaminó la ruina de ambos sin estos saberlo.

Y el silencio imperaba tenebroso tanto ahora como cuando Lao pensó serio en su veredicto.

—Definitivamente no quiero que lo hagas, no permitiría jamás que te exhibas así. Pero siempre has sido un pequeño hijo de puta, ¿eh?—rió apenado, acariciando la cabeza del más bajito—. Ya eres todo un rebelde. Aunque ten en claro una cosa: Voy a estar siguiéndote los pasos, y no te me vas a despegar, ¿entendido?

—¡Qué jodido eres, Lao!—se quejó el menor entre risas— Pero bueno, ya. Un trato es un trato. Ni para ti, ni para mí. ¡Hagámoslo juntos!

Sing ingresó al mundo de las pandillas y la prosperidad fue asegurada. Junto a Shorter, aprendía cada día más sobre la venta de "nueva mercadería", rangos y los que le seguían. Le sentó de maravilla, ese era su lugar. Lao le tenía algo de resentimiento (como a todos) al joven Wong, pero mientras este se empeñara en cuidar a Sing, todo estaría bien. Además, el respeto a la familia y la raza era una regla por sobre todas las cosas.

Funcionó por tres largos años... pero como toda historia de hadas, siempre tiene un final.

Shorter desapareció de la nada, se lo tragó la tierra. Sing fue puesto al mando, sin sentirse listo, se enrrolló en un asunto que implicaba hasta al gobierno estadounidense y nexos denigrantes con pedofilia y prostitución infantil.

¿Y el universo de dinero y opulencia que le prometieron? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era ahora ser el jefe?

La vida de los hermanos cambió en un santiamén. Los tiroteos de práctica se hacían tiroteos reales, huían de su propia calaña. Conocían rostros nuevos, jefes nuevos a los que Lao jamás quiso servir. Toda su excusa y razón era Sing. A Lao no le agradaba el insulso de Ash Lynx y mucho menos ese japonés. No sabía quién carajos eran ambos, ni por qué debía arriesgar la vida suya y de Sing por ellos, sin embargo tampoco se sentía con el derecho de hacerles algo... No aún. Yut Lung se lo ordenó y no pudo. Algo lo detenía, fuera de lo moral o lo ético.

«Lao... ¿Siempre odiaste a Ash? ¿O a Eiji? Fue por mi culpa. Yo te llevé a hacer esta estupidez», filosofaba Sing.

Y no, Lao no empezó odiando a Ash. No le caía para nada bien, pero de suerte no era un grano en el culo. Se aliaron para encontrar restos de Shorter y nada más. Cumplir las órdenes de Lee Yut Lung para asesinar a Ash o a Okumura no estuvieron en su poder. Eran socios, no enemigos. Cualquier idiota se lo pensaría incluso dos veces antes de romper un pacto.

Pero el pacto se destruyó no por cuenta suya. Dos de los suyos, sus camaradas, sí aceptaron obedecer las órdenes de Lee, y esas balas cayeron en Okumura.

¿Cómo terminaron?

Rematados por ese demonio. Porque eso era Ash Lynx para él: El mismísimo diablo, con la ira a flor de piel.

Bala, bala, bala.

Sangre, sangre, sangre.

—¡Basta, Ash, está muerto!—intentó detener Sing en un acto desesperado e intrépido para salvar los lazos.

«Todos lo vimos. Ash estaba furioso. No... decir furioso es poco». Ash perdió la cordura. Sing corrió hacia él para frenarlo, y este le apuntó con el arma. No iba a negarlo jamás. En ese momento sintió pavor, pues seguía siendo humano, le temía.

Y Lao se contagió de ese temor, lo sintió junto a él. Apuntó el arma sin importarle nada y cuando iba a disparar, Ash reacciona. La mano le sangró a chorros. Fue ahí cuando Lao detestó a su jefe. ¡Estuvo a punto de matar a su hermano! Allí, Lao decidió que si Sing seguía por ese camino, moriría.

Su hermanito menor, agarrándose a cuchillos... un ganador y un muerto... diez dólares al bolsillo.

De sólo pensar que lo único que amaba se disponía a irse, le volvía demente. No. No quería aceptarlo nunca.

¿Y qué recibió a cambio?

"¡Lao Yen Tai ya no pertenece a nuestra familia!"

Se alejó por completo.

—¡No debí decirlo, joder! ¿Por qué soy tan inútil? Una porquería de líder. Una mierda de hermano.

Ni un grillo cantó en casa. Pasó sus dos manos por su rostro y suspiró, reacio a admitir que todo esto le estuviera pasando a él. Por desidia, su mirada se transportó a la cómoda que ignoró anteriormente. Fue instintivo. No había un motivo exacto para ir y hacer algo allí. ¿Qué lo llamaba?

Nada, pero igual se puso de pie, caminó unos pasos y recorrió su mano por la polvorienta mesita.

—¿Qué tanto ha estado así de sucio?—ironizó el chico—¿Un año? ¿Miles?

Forzó el cajón y este casi se rompía al abrirse. Igual, no había nada a excepción de telarañas y una especie de cuadro volteado.

—¡Mierda, esto está a punto de romperse!—dijo, tomando el objeto entre sus manos. La madera era débil. Se la habían tragado las polillas casi por completo—Puaj, ¡está pegajoso! ¿Por qué carajos fui aquí?

A modo de quitar la suciedad de sus dedos, agitó con asco el cuadro de madera y este, en un instante, cayó al suelo, quebrándose en un ruido seco. Sing ni gritar quiso, sólo bufó. Se tomó la molestia de agacharse y recoger los pedazos de esa basura, pero entonces, vio algo distinto a madera.

Papel de fotografía. Grisáceo por el polvo.

«¿Y esto qué es?», era su nueva interrogante. Su mano quedó llena de mugre cuando parte de la foto fue revelada.

Eran él y Lao parados en el Central Park. Un Sing de cuatro años reía frente a la cámara mientras comía algodón de azúcar. Lao tomaba su mano, con la mirada esquica, pero con una sonrisa pequeña.

«La foto familiar... Así que aquí te escondiste todo este tiempo, ¿eh? Ese día en que gastaste tus ahorros de toda la vida para ir a pasear. El día en que fui plenamente feliz».

Hay cosas que Sing nunca sabría. Nunca sabría que no fue deseado, ni que su nombre significaba "culpa". Tampoco sabría que era idéntico a su padre, y mucho menos que su madre se suicidó en un acto de arrepentimiento por haber odiado tanto.

Y sobre todo, jamás sabría que cuando Sing expulsó a Lao de la familia, este lloró por primera vez. Lloró por su pequeña lucecita, por perder lo que en algún momento fue para él.

Lo dejó ir y ahora eran dos desconocidos. La tristeza y la furia llenaron su ser, todo contenido hacia ese hombre al que Sing tenía en la cima. Quien se lo llevó de su lado. ¡Menudas eran las acciones causadas por el rencor! El temor de perderlo le dio una última opción. Un último acto de amor.

El día de ayer, Lao Yen Tai asesinó a Ash Lynx, y él también fue asesinado por este. Lao era un ladrón egoísta, que vivía para odiar.

—Pero que me amaba a mí.

En ese segundo y lugar, Sing deseó sentir a su hermano cerca, su héroe.

—Lao... ¿Dónde estás?—La foto se llenó de gotitas de lágrimas—El cielo debe ser aburrido, ¿no?Vuelve. Tengo miedo, tengo frío. No te vayas, ¿sí? Quédate un segundo más... ¡Lo siento tanto! Hermano, dame una señal de que estás aquí... Sólo una.

Mas quedó sin respuesta otra vez. Ya era tarde. Se había ido. Desde el instante en que esa bala tocó su cuerpo.

Sing fue la luz de Lao desde que nació, sin embargo, esta se apagó para siempre, dejándolo bajo la oscuridad de una tumba.

Sing Soo Ling quedó completamente solo y a su suerte, lo que lo dejó en un nuevo laberinto, que comenzó esa noche en la cual las estrellas no aparecían en el firmamento, donde todo se derrumba.

Su propia oscuridad, dentro de lo oscuro.


	3. La parada negra

Cháchara y cambalache. Abundaban los gritos, el intercambio, caos y susurros, gente caminando apretujada a cada centímetro. Todo ocurría a la velocidad de la luz; aparecían caras de personas que al instante serían olvidadas. El calor veraniego no ayudaba a reducir tal desbarajuste, pues así era Chinatown, atroz e indomable. El territorio con el que todo ambicioso quería hacerse hasta que lo consigue. El barrio chino era muchas cosas y entre ellas, un arma de doble filo, que al menos a Sing, le daba como un puñal por cada minuto que pasaba. Para él, aquellas caminatas ya eran costumbre y las vías, conocidas. Incluso se sabía de memoria cada restaurante con tan sólo mirar los escaparates. Sus pequeños pues se movían al son de las punzadas de su sien, buscando el séptimo callejón de esa concurrida área de Manhattan.

Era su segunda inspección en Chinatown en toda la semana y hasta ahora, todas las revisiones fueron exhaustivas. Ser un jefe a los quince años implicaba movilizarse por todos lados como un saltimbanqui y si no estaba controlando la zona, sus cinco sentidos habían de estar alertas. En el mundo de la mafia, las cosas podían cambiar en segundos. Su ajetreada agenda estaba repleta de deberes que cumplía desde la madrugada, llevándose hasta su tiempo de dormir y desayunar (Y menos tenía dinero para darse el lujo de tomar desayuno).

¿Quién diantres de divierte haciendo esta estupidez? Shorter era un raro del culo—renegó, con un tremendo mal humor. En sus tiernas memorias, recordaba a ese chino de mohicano caminar por esas calles como en su casa. Hablaba hasta por los codos y se iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a molestar en otro lugar—. Él decía que era divertido, ¡pero es una mierda! ¡Se supone que la mercadería llegó ayer, pero estos hijos de...! ¡Detesto esta basura!.

Ese lindo alba de junio no era para nada favorable. Le dolía la cabeza por no tratar con esa migraña desde la semana pasada. Por si eso fuera poco, el problema que tenía que resolver era un lío de los grandes. El camión con "mercadería de lácteos" había sido reportado en el centro acordado la noche del viernes, pero ya era sábado por la mañana y el teléfono le reventó de reclamos. La porquería esa nunca llegó y mucho menos le avisaron una posible tardanza.

Un año se pasó de volada. El desorden en Chinatown siguió debido a la herida que dejó la situación y el duelo. La partida tan repentina de Shorter no era cosa fácil de superar.

Por más que Sing lo intentara, no lograba ser un líder aceptado. Wong dejó la vara demasiado alta, y con la barahúnda, todo escapaba de sus manos. Todo Nueva York ponía en duda la eficacia de ese "niño", hablaban a sus espaldas y era casi seguro que alguien estaría planeando un "golpe de estado" para tomar el poder y deshacerse de ese chiste que tenían por caudillo.

En silencio, todos le gritaban que lo odiaban.

No tienen idea de lo que es estar al mando. Ni puta idea. Era para sorprenderse que una furia incontrolable no se le saliera al localizar el séptimo callejón, el en cual divisó a Lee Wang, su actual mano derecha, esperándolo en guardia.

—¡Oye, Wa... Agh!—gimió, cuando un pinchazo en la cabeza lo detuvo—Mierda, cómo duele...

Suspiró súbitamente debilitado. El dolor en su cabeza se acrecentaba, los gritos de la gente le taparon los oídos. Cuando tocó sus sienes, sintió allí la vena latente, amenazando con explotar. Perdía la noción de qué ocurría a su alrededor.

—Oye, chico, ¿estás bien?—preguntó una voz que apenas pudo oír.

—Sí, no hay problema, yo iba a... —Los ojos se le cerraron de golpe, sin embargo su voluntad seguía de pie.

De nada sirvió intentar agradecerle a la voz y avanzar. Se confundió al ver tantos colores, se preguntaba incluso dónde estaba. Las extremidades se le adormecieron para darle paso a algo peor: Sin quererlo, comenzó a desplomar. Lo único que pensó fue si dejaría de respirar antes de estamparse de lleno contra el duro suelo.

"¡El jefe ha caído!", fueron algunas exclamaciones que Sing no llegó a escuchar, sumido en la inconscienciay sin saber qué sucedería con él. Él sólo veía negro.

Los ojos le pesaron. Cuando estos por fin recobraron la fuerza suficiente para abrirse, regresó el dolor de cabeza, aunque casi imperceptible comparándolo con el de antes. Lo que sí ocurrió fue que las legañas le hacían la vista borrosa. Medio dormido, intentó adivinar siquiera en dónde se encontraba.

¿De qué casa es este techo?. De alguna rara forma, el lugar le fue conocido mirando hacia arriba. Veía allí dibujos simétricos rojos, que daban la apariencia de ser kanjis. Una almohada suave rodeaba su nuca, invitándolo a seguir la quizá larga siesta que se había dado, pero se levantó de golpe de esa cama al recordar que se había tomado el lujo de omitir sus labores de jefe. Ignoró el dolor que esta abrupta acción le causó, pero no el estrepitoso ruido de cierto objeto rompiéndose, que resultó ser un florero.

Qué mala temple. Despertó y ya tenía un sinfín de pensamientos, sin siquiera saber por dónde comenzar. Se sentó sobre esa cama individual y observó todas sus perspectivas cual orate sin remedio. Sentía que había frecuentado el lugar anteriormente, pero la celeridad con la que su rompecabezas mental actuaba era mínima. Las piezas desistían de armarse. Aunque la pista llegaría rápida y alarmada por aquel ruido de rotura.

La puerta, empero, se abrió suave, con timidez. Sing, que no tenía tiempo ni para temer, vio sus dudas esclarecidas en esa mujer alta, pelinegra y de un rostro frío como el hielo. Nadia Wong dio una ojeada prudente al chico, mas el florero roto no captó su interés.

—Hey, niño. ¿Ocurrió algo?—preguntó la china, siempre cauta y taciturna.

Niño... Ya no quiero ser un niño. No quiero ser llamado así. Observó a Nadia con pena. No era de su agrado que se lo dijeran mientras él luchaba contra viento y marea para que lo consideraran un jefe y un hombre. Iba a reclamar, pero calló.

—Lo siento por romper el florero. Prometo pagarlo.

—No, no lo hagas. Esa cosa no significa nada; ya lo recogeré luego—minimizó, apoyándose en la madera fina del portón—. Descansa, Sing. Me avisaron que tu desmayo fue fuerte, y les creo. Has dormido seis horas.

Soo Ling se inquietó y se puso de pie violentamente por el pasmo. Hace seid horas tenía un problema enorme que resolver en el Chinatown. Un dolor en el estómago le envió la señal de alarma.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad, pero tengo que irme. He dejado asuntos pendientes en...

—Sería cualquier mujer de no ser porque mi apellido es Wong—interrumpió. Empoderada y hermosa, el tono de Nadia tenía el poder de someter a cualquiera—. Cuando te trajeron a mi recinto, mandé a algunos de mis hombres a solucionar lo del camión. No te preocupes, son confiables.

Una mueca visibilizó que Sing no estaba demasiado convencido. El liderazgo, a veces, lleva a la necedad. Dejarlo todo justo ahora le hacía sentir inútil. La poca aceptación que consiguió se iría al traste.

Siempre seré un debilucho e incapaz. Siempre seré un niño, ¿verdad? No importa cuánto quiera dejar de serlo. Por el bien de Chinatown y por honor a Shorter, Sing quería deshacerse por completo de su amada niñez y hacerse cargo. Ni amigos, ni juegos. Era ya muy tarde para recuperar su infacia y tampoco era el hombre que debía ser. Simplemente se autopercibía como... nada. Un mocoso jugando a ser el rey.

—Todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro—dijo Nadia, haciendo un intento de sonrisa—. Duerme un poco, Sing. De verdad lo necesitas.

—No tengo sueño. He dormido seis horas, ¿no?—mintió. Sing luchaba contra los brazos de Orfeo.

—Pero apuesto a que debes tener hambre. Tal vez no estás comiendo muy bien. Voy a prepararte algo, ¿va?

—No hay necesidad, gracias—declinó avergonzado—. He olvidado mi billetera en casa, así que no traigo dinero a la mano.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No tengo dinero en ningún lado, se reprendió. En su mundo, el mundo de las pandillas, el dinero se movía de lado a mado. El malo se llevaba todo, pero el bueno sólo migajas. Así era como conseguía cincuenta dólares al mes, siendo "el jefe". Una miseria que no le dejaba ni comer.

—Pierde cuidado, niño. La casa invita.

¿Qué más miserable que alguien que come y vive de la caridad?

Sin mirarlo, Nadia cerró la puerta con delicadeza, dejándolo sin otra opción más que aceptar. Quedó solo, admirando la habitación. Era bastante pequeña. Algunos calendarios de mujeres voluptuosas iban colgadas sobre la pared amarilla.

No hay dudas. Esta era la habitación de Shorter, reconoció tenso. Dentro del famoso restaurante turístico "Chang Dai" se situaba también el hogar de los Wong desde la primera de sus generaciones. En la actualidad, la cabeza de la familia era Nadia, ya que Shorter no logró vivir para tomar la posta. Para variar, Sing se dio cuenta que dentro de ese cuarto nada había cambiado. Sobre su cómoda quedaron algunas de sus pertenencias, ropa regada por el pavimento, como si se hubiera ido de fiesta para volver al día siguiente.

Pero Shorter nunca volvió. Todo seguía así porque Nadia no quería aceptar que su hermano no estaba vivo.

Algo de su ya fallecido espíritu curioso revivió al ponerse de pie. Un humilde espejo roto le daba el toque final al lugar para parecerse a la recámara de un rebelde sin causa. Sobre la mesita, encontró un par de fotografías de Shorter, Ash y Eiji que decidió no mirar para evitar su tristeza. Por impulso, terminó observándose a sí mismo en el cristal, que partía su figura por la mitad.

Su reflejo lo asqueó. Había bajado demasiado de peso. Su aspecto era cadavérico, y la delgadez que en un tiempo fue agradable y hasta hermosa era ahora un osario. Sus mejillas estaban huecas, y en sus ojos resaltaban las ojeras, debajo de dos pupilas negras de pez muerto que ya perdieron su brillo. Los orbecillos pícaros que dotaban al joven de esa dulzura particular desaparecieron.

—Joder, hasta yo mismo me doy lástima—dijo entre dientes.

Un año después de la muerte de Lao, la vida no pudo más que depararle desgracias. Entre esas se sumaba ahora su entera fisonomía. El Sing Soo Ling tan tierno y vigoroso se disipó sin este darse cuenta. No tenía ese porte de líder como Ash, quien era indudablemente hermoso e influyente.

Y menos como Shorter. No soy nadie comparado a él. Desde la primera vez que lo vio hasta la última, Wong siempre fue el mismo. Como si fuera ayer, recordó topárselo de la nada cuando pedía comida en un mercado mayorista. Se reía junto a sus subordinados, hacía bromas y reafirmaba su presencia. Pero el Sing de once años le prestó cero importancia.

—Le doy lo equivalente a dos días de trabajo si me da dos sacos de arroz—ofrecía animado el niño, ante el escrutinio del mercader—. "¡Es un enano!", puede estar pensando. ¿Sabe? Esta espalda es de acero. No tengo dinero para pagar, pero sí un cerebro y este lindo cuerpecito de macho alfa, ¿acepta el intercambio, señor? ¡Sing Soo Ling al servicio!

El hombre soltó una risa, enternecido por la persuasión del infante.

—Mañana en la mañana quiero que lleves los sacos que llegarán en el camión. En dos días, los sacos son tuyos, ¿entendido, mocoso?

—¡Captado, capitán! ¡Palabra de chino hace el juramento divino!—gritó, levantando su mano enana a modo de promesa.

Para buena suerte (se suponía), el carisma de Sing no pasó desapercibida para cierta pandilla con las manos en la masa de la merca, que no dudaron en hablar.

—Mira a ese enano—elogió uno de ellos, asiático como la mayoría del grupo—. Lo conoces, ¿verdad, Wong? El mocoso está allí, nada más y nada menos que intercambiando trabajo por arroz. Usa el trueque en vez de los verdes.

—¿Me crees idiota? Estas gafas de sol oscurecen mi vista, pero ciego no soy—Shorter se acarició la barbilla, mostrando interés—. Así que ese es el hermano de Yen Tai. ¡Coño, pero no lo hace mal! Me recuerda a Xiang Lai pidiendo drogas.

—Serás un hijoputa—lanzó el agraviado, echándole un codazo a su líder y compinche. Este lo ignoró por estar mironeando a ese niño de pies a cabeza.

¿Era él el hermano pequeño de Lao? ¿De Lao, el bastardo? Le costó asimilarlo, puesto que ni parecido físico había. Lao era feo y descuidado, sus facciones mostraban más dureza que su cuerpo. El otro no poseía empero, nada del otro mundo, hasta que se le miraba con atención. Shorter, aunque no pareciera, sabía admirar el atractivo físico de la gente sin desearla en sí. Reconocía el encanto de Ash, su mejor amigo, por ejemplo.

Pero en ese crío había algo especial que encontró precisamente en sus ojos. Estos parecían brillar con una especie de ilusión y rebeldía. Sus parpadeos eran enérgicos y constantes. Sin embargo, Shorter quedó hipnotizado por la inspiración que le dejó ese muchacho. Era casi increíble que alguien como él tuviese un lazo sanguíneo con un corriente y aborrecible Lao.

—Creo que él es el indicado, muchachos. Sin dudas.

—Quizá esto sea lo único en lo que concuerde con el gilipollas de Lao, pero está muy pequeño. Negociar sacos de arroz no es lo mismo a negociar merca, jefe—comentó uno de los de la banda. Shorter vaciló un instante y finalmente, concordó con su súbdito.

—Puede que, pero uno aprende. Si le enseño a ese renacuajo lo que tiene que hacer, lo hará de maravilla. Será mi primer rookie, ¿qué dicen, viejos?—Se crujió los dedos de la mano, entusiasmado.

—No quiero ofenderte. Me vale una mierda si tu heredero es él o tu perra—mencionó Calavera, de mirada cortante como una espada—. Mientras no jodas a Arthur, todo irá como se te de la gana.

—Ese es un visto bueno, entonces, por parte tuya, Calavera—festejó el de cabellos en punta, luego de guiñar un ojo—. Ustedes tranquilos, yo nervioso, que a Arthur le va a valer un comino que haga mi primer aprendiz mientras no toque su culo. El poder ya lo está dejando ciego; al menos lo suficiente. ¡Arrivederci, motherfuckers! Adelantáos, que voy a hablarle al pequeño Lucas Trotacielos.

Todos bufaron y al no poder cambiar la opinión de su testarudo boss con esos quejidos, emprendieron paso y desaparecieron. El niño al que Shorter estaba a punto de hablar iba a irse con una sonrisa para darle la buena nueva a su hermano, hasta que oyó una voz rasposa que lo llamaba.

—¡Hey, chico, el de guantes!—dijo la voz. Sing, antes de voltear la mirada, revisó sus manos rígidas. Llevaba puestos unos guantes de cuero bastante buenos para ser sacados de la basura. El aludido se giró hacia la izquierda y vio al joven, que se le acercaba con una sonrisa eufórica.

Es chino también, no puede hacerme nada, se repitió. Las reglas entre chinos de respeto a la raza siempre fueron fáciles de memorizar. Entonces, estaba seguro de que las normas serían respetadas, sumando que la apariencia del contrario no era atemorizante. Era delgado y laguirucho, de vestiduras muy insurgentes a la época. No lo veía como un bully, y tampoco alguien ejemplar. Menos cabía en su cabeza las intenciones que tenía el de gafas solares.

—¿Te refieres a mí?—preguntó apenándose al instante. ¿A quién si no se referían a él? La pregunta fue estúpida.

—Sí, tú—confirmó Shorter amigable. Erróneamente lo trataba como un bebé—. Por casualidad he visto tu técnica esa del trueque. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

¿Acaso piensa que soy un tonto?. El rostro de Sing se mostró ofendido.

—Si me viste, no preguntarías. Soy enano, no idiota—contó, a lo que Shorter levantó las cejas.

—Ya, vale. Perdón por subestimarte. Pero incluso tu voz es de un casi macho—bromeó. El menor no pudo esconder una sonrisita—. En fin, la cosa es que no te jodo por nada. He escuchado los rumores sobre ti y creo que es de puta madre conocerte.

Rumores sobre mí... Debe haberse equivocado. Sing no era consciente del revuelo que estaba haciendo en las pandillas del barrio, ya que Lao hacía hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo en perfil bajo. No tenía idea de por qué y a qué salía su Big Bro salía tan temprano y llegaba tan tarde. O bueno "supuestamente" no lo sabía.

—¿Quién eres tú? Tal vez hablas de otra persona. Mi nombre no resuena por aquí.

—Hasta el chisme de que tu hermano te encierra es cierto, por lo que veo—suspiró, rascándose la parte rapada de su testa—. Hablas con Shorter Wong, Señor del reino de Chinatown y de los chinos. No he hablado mucho con tu hermano, pero sé que él, Lao Yen Tai, trabaja para mí.

—¡¿Conoces a mi hermano mayor?!—exclamó ilusionado. Creyó que Lao consiguió amigos, aunque eso era imposible. Viendo esto, se sonrojó al caer en cuenta de con quién hablaba—. Digo, sí. Yo soy Sing. Sing Soo Ling.

La sonrisa de Wong se ensanchó. Subió sus lentes de sol, y extendió su mano para estrecharla junto a su nuevo conocido.

—Pues bien, Sing Soo Ling, es un placer—saludó agitando al niño— ¡Háblame con confianza! Yo muerdo perros, no niños.

Sing se quedó ojiplático temiendo que los mitos tan turbios de China fueran reales. Y era chino; sus maneras y cultura pertenecían a China. No obstante era hijo de chinos nacido en los Estados Unidos. Era, pues, la burla local, decir que el platillo favorito de un chino es perro asado con arroz.

¡Pobres perritos callejeros!, lamentaba. Una vez, Lao le contó que comió perro asado y que sabía bien. Tuvo pesadillas con canes zombie una semana entera. Igual, ya no tenía seis años. No tenía miedo, pero tal recuerdo le causó escalofríos al puberto, que Shorter burló e hizo mofa.

—Con eso me doy cuenta que jamás pisaste suelo chino, pequeñito. ¡Ay, si supieras cuánto extraño mi tierra!—expresó lleno de orgullo nacional—. Igual, no como perro, por si te interesa. Según mi mejor amigo, la mitad de las cosas que digo son estupideces, así que ignórame, mini- Sing, y vayamos a lo que realmente importa, ¿te parece?

¿Es el líder de Chinatown o un payaso infantil?. Puede ser que no haya diferencia. Shorter se dejaba ver como alguien muy agradable, pero del conocimiento que Sing poseía sobre la mafia, Lao era el modelo principal; cosa que le hacía tener una definición de "jefe" poco profunda y estereotipada. De igual modo, a un jefe se le hablaba con respeto. Era la regla china.

—Lamento no hablar mucho, pero me quedé sin palabras—fue lo poco que Sing dijo en su intento de ser cortés—. Bueno... ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Lao te contó algo?

—Lo poco que traté con tu Big Brother me fue suficiente para saber que es un borde, y tú lo debes saber—Sing y Shorter rodaron los ojos, dándose la razón, seguido de unas sonrisas cómplices—. Así que tu fama se debe a rumores que se expandieron hasta mis oídos.

—Aún no me la creo—aceptó Sing—¿Qué dicen esos rumores?

—Hasta ahora, sólo uno ha sido confirmado. Trabajas a modo de trueque. Eso es admirable teniendo en cuenta esta mierda de sociedad vaga.

Sing arrugó tiernamente la nariz con modestia ante el encomio.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—No hay de qué, mini-Sing—respondió—. Hagamos esto rápido. Te haré preguntas sobre esos rumores y me dirás "sí o no", ¿vale?

El niño asintió extrañado.

—¿Eres el líder de tu pandilla en tu barrio?

—En teoría, sí.

—¿Corres y corres sin cansancio? Como para escapar de la poli.

—Soy ágil y pequeño. Eso me hace rápido—recordando varias de las carreras ganadas.

—¿Sí o no?

—¿No ves que sí? ¡Ay!

—¿Consideras ser una persona carismática y apta para resolver conflictos de toda naturaleza y clase?—interpeló, hablando como presentador de comercial.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué diablos es carismático?—Y cayó en confusión. ¿De verdad estaban buscándolo a él o a otro Sing Soo Ling que por puro arte de la coincidencia tenía un hermano llamado Lao? —¡Esto parece una entrevista de trabajo, viejo! ¡Tengo once!

—Y yo dieciséis, ¡bingo!—celebró Shorter, levantando el pulgar—. Ya lo pillas, estás por ahí.

—¡Anda, explícame! No entiendo nada—rogó ya rendido.

—En pocas palabras, quiero que te unas a mí. Acabo de verte y creo que lo haces muy bien, por lo que quería que fueras mi aprendiz, mano derecha y heredero legítimo.

La cara que puso Sing no tuvo precio. Si bien su futuro era incierto, jamás se vio como la mano derecha de alguien, y peor aún, controlando nada más y nada menos que Chinatown.

¿Yo? ¿Un jefe?. Era dificultoso imaginarlo. Estar al mando de los más grandes criminales, ¿era de verdad lo suyo? Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Viejo, sé a lo que Lao se dedica. Yo no podría hacer una mierda de todo lo que se debe hacer. ¡Menos ser el segundo en la línea!

—Eso es lo de menos. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Conocerás gente cool—se señaló—y gente no tan cool, pero te divertirás y conseguirás muchos verdes. ¡Nada mejor que ver todo en movimiento funcionando con engranajes!—Shorter de acercó a Sing y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, invitándolo a dar un paseo—. Además, tu tomarás mi lugar si ocurre algún imprevisto o su Nadia me deja en herencia el Chang Dai al fin. ¡Deberías ir a comer algún día!

El rostro desanimado y pensativo de Sing cerró la boca parlanchina de Wong.

Así que muchos verdes. Los suficientes para hacer una vida normal. Por más que Lao haya pasado su vida alejándolo de la realidad, la pobreza y miseria por la que pasaban era indisfrazable. Apenas y podían conseguir comida. Soo Ling era cualquier cosa menos idiota, ya lo tenemos claro. Siempre se propuso a dar lo mejor de sí para mejorar esa situación que antes desconocía.

Si me hago jefe, puedo llevar más dinero a casa, infirió. ¡Bellos eran los corazones nobles que usan el dinero, el afán del hombre, por un hermano! Ese sacrificio los haría felices, y según Shorter, el trabajo era entretenido. Sobre todo, devolvería a Lao lo que le dio. Era la oportunidad perfecta, el todo o nada.

—¿De verdad puedo conseguir mucho dinero haciéndolo?—La pregunta le salió temblorosa, muy bajo fue su tono.

—Si lo haces muy bien, sí. Te harás rico y podrás comprarte una Play Station, ¿a que lo sueñas?

—Si fuera rico, no sabría ni qué hacer—Rió suave y sombrío—. En realidad, sólo quiero ayudar a mi hermano. Con lo que tenemos no nos alcanza para nada.

Una caricia suave en los cabellos estuvo a punto de soldar el trato. Mientras pasaban los minutos, iban alejándose del gentío. Sing no estaba lejos de casa, mas en ella le esperaban dos posibles hechos: O no había nadie, o Lao le daría sermones sobre llegar tarde a casa en esa quinta de mierda.

—Así que quieres ayudar al plasta de tu hermano... Es una buena razón—reconoció Shorter, enternecido por la pureza de los niños—. Y también es hora de crecer, Sing. Esta es la edad en la que uno se va dando cuenta de la irrealidad en la que vive. Ven conmigo, y dalo todo por tu hermano.

Lao estará orgulloso de mí. ¡Seré un hombre!. Para Sing, Shorter tenía ya toda la razón. Eran once años ya; la hora de madurar estaba cerca. Un mundo nuevo le esperaba y el pequeño se refugió en su esperanza. Eran negocios, dinero y alguna que otra huida de la policía. ¡Viviría feliz!

—¡Vale, acepto!—confirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Joder, ese es el espíritu!

Ese mismo espíritu se hallaba ahora en la putrefacción. El pequeño pilluelo cayó en la trampa de la mafia sin saberlo. Aprendió, conoció bajo la mentira de su hombría. Aceleró su vida a un ritmo inalcanzable, al cual ni sus seres queridos pudieron llegar.

El ensueño se le hizo pedazos cuando Shorter desapareció. En cambio, inició un nuevo camino rumbo a la oscuridad y el desamparo. ¿Dónde quedó? ¿Dónde estaba la vida prometida que Shorter le juró? Aquella avecilla comenzó a abatirse, y fue encerrada en una jaula, completamente atrapado. Shorter murió, sin decirle la verdad, dejando todo el peso sobre sus hombros.

¿Por qué me mentiste Shorter?—pensó. Como su reflejo, Sing estaba roto. Su propio ser se desmoronaba y su alma se esfumó. Ahora era un pedazo de carne que se movía—. Esto es lo que soy ahora, Shorter. Libérame... Yo tampoco puedo con este dolor...

Tocó su moflete, liso y flaco, y se miró por última vez en el vidrio, para volver a impregnarse de asco. Le temblaron los dedos huesudos, evitaba llorar. Nada se solucionaría con ello. Nada le sería devuelto.

Sing era un despojo sentado en un trono de oro, cerca de su derrocamiento.

Palpó la suavidad de cierta tela, que pertenecía a la campera amarilla de Shorter, tirada en lo pequeño de la litera. El tacto tan calmante fue intervenido por otro, duro y punzante. Sing ya sabía que era, pero igual pasó su mano lentamente por debajo, con aires de misterio.

Tomó el mango de la navaja y con lentitud, la sacó a la luz. Su limpieza era sorprendente. El filo del cual estaba provisto dejaba en desmemoria a todos los pescuezos que fueron rebanados con el tallado de un dragón. La movió con agilidad de un lado a otro. Esa era el arma. La única oportunidad de darse un final.

—Si me introdujera esta navaja en el estómago o me cortara el cuello, todo sería mejor, ¿no es así, Shorter?

Silencio. Eso sirvió como toda una respuesta. Si la muerte lo liberó a él y también a Ash del sufrimiento, nada le impedía a él hacer lo mismo. Sólo un movimiento, y sus pesares se darían por terminados. Como un Gravroche, la vida lo arrojó de un puntapié y Sing había empezado a volar por sí mismo. Caer fue su decisión.

Levantó la daga con parsimonia y la posicionó amenazante en su garganta. ¿Pero qué tanto le costaba dar el tajo? Su brazo se inmovilizó. No supo cuándo pasó, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Ya tengo tu comida servi... ¡Oh, Dios mío!—El grito de Nadia fue horroroso y agudo. Sing se estremeció y el arma cayó al suelo. La mujer también estaba paralizada, tapando sus labios con una mano—Pero qué... ¡¿Pero qué acabas de intentar?!

Allí, en ese segundo, Sing descubrió que estaba en una parada negra, oscura, y que era posible no salir nunca de ella. En esa parada negra, uno se sentía engañado. Shorter pasó de enseñarle todo lo que sabía a ser la principal cruz que cargaría toda su vida. ¡Eso es, pues, la parada negra! ¡Un lugar opaco dentro de su alma en el cual esperaba la muerte!

¿Habrá estado Shorter allí también?

Miró sus manos, las manos de quien fue un niño en el ayer, y sus ojos muertos se llenaron de lágrimas, después de tanta sequía.

—Yo... No lo sé. Sólo quiero morirme de una vez, ya no puedo más... ¡Nadia, te lo ruego! —sollozó—Haz que pare de doler...

No cubrió su rostro. Se suponía que un jefe no debía llorar ante nadie, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Era débil, y llorar su vergüenza. Ya no le quedaba nada. Desde que perdió a Lao ya no encontraba motivos para seguir en la mafia, mas tampoco una forma de salirse de ella. Era su jodida condena.

Ese verano tan ardiente en Chinatown no era nada, pues él seguía teniendo frío. Lo único cálido fue el roce de Nadia sobre su grasiento cabello. La mujer, igual de impávida, conservaba su rostro gacho, que dejó de ser adusto al memento en que ella lloró también.

—Entiendo tu dolor Sing... Yo también perdí un hermano.

Creo que duele más crear un mundo que tenías planeado para él y seguir sin rumbo. Se sentía tan endeble que sólo pudo asentir, no decirlo.

—Cuando Charlie me confirmó la muerte de Shorter, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo. Era mi hermano pequeño. Si hubiera podido, hasta mi vida daba por la suya—La empatía fraterna nació entre los dos—. Aún me hiere entrar aquí. No puedo aceptar que mi Shorter se haya ido, sin reclamarme la herencia del Chang Dai o sin darme un beso de buenos días en la frente. Yo sé que no tener a lo único que amas a tu lado es difícil, pero... ¿Por qué, Sing? Tu vida es tan valiosa...

—P-perdóname—farfulló el muchacho, aún llorando—. Me cuesta superar la muerte de Lao, lo acepto, pero esa no es la razón por la que... lo intenté—decir "suicidarme" lo dejaría deshecho—. Shorter se fue porque sufría mucho, es lo único que sé. Cuando murió, el mando fue mío por completo. Pero las expectativas eran demasiadas. La plebe se harta de que los gobiernen niños como yo—limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.

Por eso lo odiaban. Más de uno estaba planeando matarlo, y Sing se pasaba día a día huyendo de las balas y las carreteras. Su cabeza tenía un precio.

—Shorter no me dijo que esto pasaría, ¿eh? No tengo a nadie, ni siquiera un verde para comer. Eso no es vida, Nadia. Realmente creo que la muerte sería lo mejor.

Nadia no supo qué decir. Las palabras no sanarían aquel corazón sangrante, así que se limitó a darle el cariño que a los dos les faltaba. Un abrazo en el cual ella buscaba el alma de su hermano perdido y salvar al pobre cuya fe se había terminado, mientras le decía que la vida era dura, pero hermosa.

Sing trataba de convencerse. Quería ser fuerte, dejar de ser cobarde. Pero en realidad, se quedaría en la parada negra, donde sabía que estaba vivo, pero no se sentía como tal. Sing llegó a la cúspide del sufrimiento humano,

Esperando salir o esperando morir, mientras ambos pensaban en el mismo nombre, el mismo hombre que los llevó hasta allí.

Shorter, mira lo que soy ahora... ¿Puedes verme?.


End file.
